


Te Regalo

by fearlesswind



Series: Singing Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: After another self-sacrificing act from none other than Lance, he ends up spending the night at the Infirmary, reevaluating his love for a certain mullet haired paladin.





	Te Regalo

Lance was honestly surprised at how they managed to escape the battle with the Galra. Not that he was proud of fleeing, but getting a concussion and having to spend the rest of the night at the Infirmary told him otherwise. His head along with his chest was covered in bandages, his right arm connected to an IV. He shouldn’t be shocked by now. He did jump in front of an ion cannon and took the hit directly. Closing his eyes he tried to recall the events that transpired just earlier that day.

It was another mission of infiltrating a Galra base, you know pretty normal for them. They were just supposed to go in, hack some of their systems and retrieve important information for their group and for the Blade of Marmorra. Instead, they were met with a whole fleet of soldiers and ships waiting for them.

They still managed to hack into most of their systems (thank Pidge for that and her ultimate hacker skills) but they got quite beat up in the process. Especially him. A pang of guilt overcame him in a matter of seconds, as he continued to remember. It happened in just a matter of seconds. At one moment Lance was kicking ass, freezing every Galra ship that came their way and in the other he had jumped in the way of the blast coming from the cannon.

And the sole reason why he would do such a dangerous move was because of Keith. A blush darkened his cheeks but also a sense of relief overcame him. The cannon was directed right at Red just when the Galra blasted the cannon. He jumped in the way without thinking, his body acting on pure instinct. Lance apologized to Blue just seconds after they were hit with the blast and he completely blacked out.

He came to until they were back at the castle. His name was being repeated over and over again, along with screams of worry and a few sobs here and there. His body was limp and he could feel being carried off. Lance tried to reach out to his lion in those moments, and smiled a bit when she responded right away. His vision was still blurry but he could still make out the outline of his friends faces. Then he blacked out a second time.

When he woke up once more he was lying over one of the Infirmary’s bed, everything in his body aching and a nauseous feeling coming over him. Everything was a blur from then on. Something about the crypods not functioning made way to his ears before he whined in protest. Everyone on the team called out to him, clear signs of relief in each of their faces, he could remember hearing Hunk crying over Pidge. Lance gave them a small smile, but he could still hardly move or even talk for that matter, a tremendous headache taking over him.

Thankfully Coran stepped in that moment to chase everyone out of the room. Of course, Hunk and Pidge refused to do so, but a reminder from Shiro that they all needed to rest was enough for them to accept. He remembered seeing Keith lag behind a bit, clear intentions of not leaving in his face, but another look from Shiro made him leave the room once again. 

Lance sighed in defeat. Sure, the plan was simple and in the end it turned into one of his near death experiences once more. Talk about a set back, and just when he thought he was getting better at piloting Blue. He tried sitting up on his bed, but the minute his head left the pillow everything was turning.

“Okay no moving for a while” He mumbled to himself, lying back down once more, groaning in the process. The slight hiss of the door opening startled him. Turning his head towards that direction he watched as Keith made his way towards his bed. His usual mullet was way more messed up than before, eyes a bit puffy and a frown so deep that Lance felt sorry for his skin.

“What’s up samurai?” He tried to lighten up the mood as best as he could, but the frown in Keith’s face was still there. Grimacing for a moment, he looked around the room, trying to find some sort of distraction but not finding anything “So what a lovely day it was huh?”

“Why did you do that?”

Of course Keith wouldn’t beat around the bush. Lance closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, thinking about the answer. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he had done it. Well, no, actually he was pretty sure why he had done such a reckless thing, but he didn’t want to admit it. Not to Keith at least.

He was completely sure that he preferred being the one with the concussion and bed ridden than seeing the Red Paladin in such a state. Of course, he would’ve jumped in front of the ion cannon for any of his friends for that matter, but with Keith it was a different thing. Sure, they had this rivalry going on (mostly thanks to him) but a few months back something started to change the dynamic.

Lance started craving Keith’s attention way more than before. His eyes lingered on him for a second too long, leaving him quite confused after it. Heartbeat quickening every time his laughter rang across the room. Blushing whenever he saw him training. So in another words, he had a big fat crush on Keith (maybe more than a crush at this point).

When Coran had given him the space guitar a while back, he did in fact use it right away, pouring his feelings out in the open without any regrets. It was quite relaxing he had to admit. He did the same back with the Zuleks, signing his heart out for the pure joy of doing it along with dedicating the song for the oblivious Red Paladin.

Looking back at Keith once more, he adverted his eyes, a deep blush already forming over his cheeks. The Red Paladin was looking right at him, eyes never leaving his face and it was quite intimidating at first. But it still wasn’t enough for him to spill out his feelings to him.

“It was on pure instinct” He gave him a part of the truth. Keith would actually know if it was a complete lie anyway “I reacted before I knew what was I doing” He heard a scoff and now he did look back at the boy in front of him.

“Oh don’t give me that crap” Keith crossed his arms over his chest, a furious expression taking over his face. Lance was already dreading the whole fight he was about to get into. Not much he could about it though “You’ve been pulling this kind of stuff ages ago. You always jump into dangerous situations without thinking of the consequences!”

“Well I’m sorry for worrying about my friends mullet head,” The response rolled off his tongue without a warning “I just don’t wish to see any of you dead”

“Don’t you think we feel the same way?!” That made him shut up. He looked up and found Keith’s eyes. The Red Paladin still had a terrible frown over his face, but he could also see an immense worry clouding his expression. Sighing he looked back up at the ceiling, mulling over the thought “We don’t want you locked up in a crypod or bedridden for days just because you don’t take care of yourself”

“Then you shouldn’t worry about me so much” Lance yawned, already tired from the conversation and actually looking for a way to avoid it. Keith continued to frown at him and that’s when he caved in “I can’t promise I won’t take a hit for you guys, but I’ll be more careful from now on”

The Red Paladin looked like he wanted to say more, but only gave him a stiff nod in return. An awkward silence stretched between the two of them, the only sound being the low hum coming from the castle. Lance yawned once more and looked over at Keith, arms still crossed over his chest and no intention of moving.

“You should sleep” Keith said, a fond look over his eyes.

“That’s probably the best idea you had tonight” Lance joked a bit, settling back into the bed “You should head back to your room as well”

“I’m staying here”

“What?” He sat up way too fast, his head already spinning from the sudden motion. Keith nestled a hand on his back, trying to steady him but it wasn’t quite working “No you’re not. Go back to your room and get proper sleep”

“Like hell I’m leaving you here alone” Lance was tempted to just groan out loud. He didn’t have the patience or the capacity to argue with Keith’s stubbornness at the moment. Before he could even speak Keith had already moved a chair right next to his bed. With a frown he sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and Lance only groaned right back.

“Your back’s gonna hurt if you sleep like that” Keith only grunted in response, earning an eye-roll from Lance. He was about to open his mouth once more until he noticed that the Red Paladin had closed his eyes, a peaceful expression already over his face. Lance couldn’t tear his eyes off from him, too engrossed in taking in every detail from his face.

At the thought he flushed right away and quietly groaned. Peeking an eye open, he let a sigh of relief noticing that Keith was still peacefully sitting on the chair. That was until he noticed the peaceful intakes of breath from his friend. The boy was already fast asleep, clear signs of exhaustion now visible on his face. Lance frowned in worry, his right hand soon inching towards Keith.

 

_Déjame tomarte de la mano_

_Déjame mirarte a los ojos_

He was signing before he even noticed it. Voice soft and almost like a whisper, afraid the boy by his side will wake up any second. Smiling, he carefully sat up, the dizziness getting to him in a matter of seconds. He inhaled deeply, concentrating very hard on getting his brain back to focus on the task at hand.

Keith was indeed in a very uncomfortable position. Lance really did wonder how did he even manage to sleep through that. Maybe it was something inherited from the Galra. He quietly laughed at the thought as he carefully un-tangled his arms from his chest. Hopefully the Red Paladin wouldn’t wake up by the sudden movement.

_Déjame a través de mi mirada_

_Darte todo mi esplendor_

His arms fell to his lap instantly. The boy sitting in front of him was completely unfazed by the movement and continued to sleep. Keith must’ve been really tired. Stifling his giggles, Lance carefully reached his hand out to the boy’s cheek. Patting it lightly, he smiled fondly as the Red Paladin seemed to lean into his touch even more.

If Lance was sincere, he didn’t know what he was doing. He tried convincing himself that he was just worried that Keith would wake up with a sore back thanks to him. The boy was a valuable part of the team and if he didn’t get a good rest, mostly everyone would be in jeopardy. Or that’s what he tried to believe.

_Déjame quedarme aquí_

_Déjame besarte ahí_

_Donde guardas tus secretos_

_Los más obscuros y los más bellos_

Hunk had tried talking to him about the topic at hand, but he would always brush him off and avoid the matter all together. It wasn’t the fact that he wasn’t aware of the situation. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it, that’s all (so very mature of him really). Even Pidge was picking up on his strange behavior and that something not quite normal.

All of that pent-up frustration was soon to blow up on his face, he was aware of that. But would life really be that cruel to not let him enjoy a bit of peace and tranquility? The events of just a few hours ago were just proof that, yes, life could be that cruel with Lance. Although, seeing Keith like this, relaxed and safely next to him was also proof that life could be a bit merciful. Merciful enough to let him enjoy a moment of peace with the boy he’s in love with.

_Te regalo mis piernas_

_Recuesta tu cabeza en ellas_

_Te regalo mis fuerzas_

_Úsalas cada vez que no tengas_

Carefully Lance nuzzled his hand in Keith’s cheek, already feeling a blush crawling over his face, but completely ignoring it. While yes, he could admit he was in love with the Red Paladin, he wasn’t that ready to announce to the entire world. Let alone the boy sleeping right next to him at the moment.

He was completely sure about his feelings. That was one side of the story. But on the other hand he wasn’t sure about Keith’s feelings on the matter. Hell he wasn’t even sure if he liked him as a friend even. 

At first the whole bickering and constant arguing from his part was just a way of trying to get closer to the boy (that and a bit of jealousy). And while yes, it worked it was backfiring at the moment. They were friends, maybe, and that would be stretching it. Maybe Keith thought of their relationship as merely acquaintances more than anything. That would make _this_ quite awkward.

 

_Te regalo las piezas_

_Que a mi alma conforman_

_Que nunca nada te haga falta a ti_

_Te voy amar hasta morir_

_Te voy amar hasta morir_

Lance smiled softly at the boy, wanting nothing more than to give him a sweet kiss. He refrained from doing so and continued to pet his hair. He still hated the fact that Keith had a mullet (who even had one these days honestly) but he hated even more that he had been tempted to touch it ever since he first set his eyes on him. 

Oh he was lovesick mess that was for sure, and being stranded in space with said boy saving the universe wasn’t helping his case at all. Another wave of discomfort and nostalgia hit him, making him grimace. His mind flooded with wonderful memories with his family, the wonderful days spent at the beach, eating his _empanadas_ and garlic knots all day long, and all moments in his life related to Cuba.

A wave of emotions crash against him and a few tears slip past his eyes. Lance shudders a breath before rubbing them away. He wills himself to concentrate. Concentrate on the low humming of the castle, of the distant beeping coming from the machinery, on the low hum coming from the crypods and on Keith sleeping right in front of him.

_Déjame jugar contigo_

_Déjame hacerte sonreír_

_Déjame darte de mi dulzura_

_Pa' que tientas lo que sentí_

His voice comes our low and a bit sluggish, willing himself not to cry and at least finish the song properly. He softly continues to comb Keith’s hair, as he casually lowers the boy into laying his head over by his lap. The Red Paladin didn’t even stir from his sleep, accommodating even further into the position he was in. Lance smiled to himself, not being able to suppress the giddy feeling over his chest.

Being this close to Keith made his heart beat out of proportion. His hands felt clammy and nervous as he kept stroking his hair, focusing solely on how soft and tempting it was. The boy looked so at peace right there lying on his lap making him a bit proud of himself. It had been ages since he had seen such a peaceful expression on Keith’s face.

_Déjame cuidarte_

_Déjame abrazarte_

_Déjame enseñarte_

_Todo lo que tengo pa' serte muy feliz_

True they weren’t in the best circumstances to be this at peace but Lance had to take what he got. His head was still spinning, a dull ache settling over his stomach but he didn’t have the heart to move and stir Keith away from his slumber. Small puffs of breath exhaled from his mouth, probably too immersed in his dream.

Lance yawned a bit, exhaustion and tiredness finally getting to him. He sent the Red Paladin a quick look before looking back at the bed. Carefully, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy, he laid down on his back, but just before his head even touched the pillow a pair of arms encircled his waist.

_Te regalo mis piernas_

_Recuesta tu cabeza en ellas_

_Te regalo mis fuerzas_

_Úsalas cada vez que no tengas_

A soft gasp left his mouth at the slight squeeze. Craning his head, the blush on his face intensified as he noticed Keith had his arms wrapped around his waist. He could hardly keep signing, his voice coming out in stutters. Lance would really enjoy this situation if both of them were in their right states of mind and one of them awake. He cursed silently to himself, as he tried to loosen up the boy’s grip on his waist.

Instead, sleeping Keith tightened his grip on him, furrowing his head further into the embrace, making Lance almost die right on the spot. At that moment he looked just like a small child clinging to his stuffed animal. Oh if he had Pidge’s phone he would snap a photo in that moment. Instead he opted to actually lying down, his eyes never leaving Keith’s face and fond smile his lips.

_Te regalo las piezas_

_Que a mi alma conforman_

_Que nunca nada te haga falta a ti_

_Te voy amar hasta morir_

_Te voy amar hasta morir_

He softly rubbed his jet-black hair, finding the motion quite soothing for him as well. The boy right in front of him was something else completely. He couldn’t put into words all of the emotions and feelings that bottled up inside of him. Lance dragged himself closer to Keith, heart beating loudly in his chest.

Just when he was close enough, he reached out and intertwined one of his hands wit his left one, as the other one continued to brush his hair. So many things he wanted to say but the fear of rejection kept present in his mind. Maybe, just maybe he could muster up a bit of courage now that Keith was asleep.

“I love you” It was barely a whisper, but he felt a slight tremble passing through his body like lightning. The Red Paladin was still asleep, unaware of the confession. That was good, that was enough for Lance at the moment. Smiling, he slowly closed his eyes feeling giddy that the last thing he would see before sleeping would be Keith. Soon the dark took him and he knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless the fucking gods in the sky, I was finally able to upload this. I had finished this part ages ago, but with everything at school and work it was until today that I managed to get a small break. I wasn't that sure about doing Lance's P.O.V so soon in the story but oh well haha hope it wasn't too bad though. 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it and have a great week!
> 
> ps. The song is **'Te Regalo'** by Carla Morrison. It is a bit sad, I will admit haha but it really gives a soft and tender feeling to the story. And well I pretty much enjoy this song too much haha


End file.
